Dejando todo… NaruHina
by SnkSpartan
Summary: Un amor prohibido, Una difícil decisión. ¿Qué sucede cuando tienes que aceptar tu destino impuesto, ...-¿ Dejarías todo por mí, Hinata?- ...-Yo, yo... Naruto...- Esta historia es 100% NaruHina.
1. Capítulo 1: Un castigo de la vida

**Dejando todo… (NaruHina)**

**Capítulo 1: "Un castigo de la vida".**

**

* * *

**

"_Esto sin duda es una completa locura"_

_**-Hinata-chan-**_

_Hay veces que pienso sinceramente que la vida es un fraude, siempre pasan estas cosas malas a las personas de buen corazón, siempre es así, y por el fin de los tiempos ese es el destino inequívoco de los seres puros…_

_

* * *

_

**Aldea de la Hoja 26 de Diciembre, 23:23 horas –Complejo Hyuuga-**

Dos sombras se aprecian en este del territorio Hyuuga, la penumbra de la fría noche de invierno se hace presente. El frio carcome los huesos, la piel se eriza al igual que los cabellos del cuerpo.

Hasta el más fuerte sucumbe ante el inmenso clima desatado por la furia de la madre naturaleza.

En aquel pequeño claro situado a la derecha del más antiguo roble de la zona se encuentra una joven mujer de tez clara, blanquecina como la nieve, de una altura aproximada a 1.68 metros que denotan la frágil y delicadeza de la misma. Su cabello lacio cae por la curvatura de la espalda, largo y espeso sin duda le propicia de una belleza única oculta tras su vestimenta color lila por parte de su sudadera y acompañado por sus pantalones azul-marino holgados, ropa holgada y fresca es la que usa escondiendo así la hermosura de su perfecto cuerpo, simplemente para sí y su amado.

Aquel sujeto que le acompaña le besa suavemente su hermoso y angelical rostro, postra su mano izquierda por la mejilla derecha, la otra se enreda por su cabello negro-azulado el cual cae libremente hasta su cintura.

La joven se apega más a su acompañante de cabellos dorados, entrelaza sus manos para aprisionarle en un cálido abrazo. Sus manos suben hasta el cuello del joven que fácilmente le sobrepasa por unos 10 cm, aquel joven de una vestimenta peculiarmente basada en el naranja y negro, aquel joven.

La ventisca fría separa a ambos de sus pensamientos destruyendo así aquel perfecto momento, el último de sus vidas, simplemente lo único.

* * *

_**-Hinata-chan-**_

_-Dime estás completamente segura, ¿dejarías todo… por mí? –me pregunta al verme fijamente a los ojos, levantado mi mirada._

_-Yo… yo… -es…-_

_-¿Sabes? –comentas-_

_Sin más gira su cabeza, lo más difícil ocurre en estos momentos tristes de mi infeliz vida._

_Me agarra de la mano y nos sentamos sobre la sombra del viejo y olvidado roble, de Ichimi-san como le decía hace años…_

_Me siento a su lado, toma mis frías manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, ligeramente me apeno, él baja la mirada, _

_Es difícil para que negarlo… transcurren los segundos y finalmente levanta la mirada, yo le sigo, se arma de valor, yo le imito, tiembla y titubea, yo entristezco…_

_-¿Sabes Hinata?... –simplemente me armo de valor y le miro- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?-_

_Asisto- Hai- le dedico una sonrisa y se recupera._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?-_

_Es duro, pero aun así lo sé, simplemente esto es doloroso_

_-Mi sueño es ser reconocido, -dirige la mirada hacia la tenue luna- siempre he querido ser Hokage –lo sé- ¿Te lo había dicho verdad?-_

_No necesitas decirlo, simplemente se todo de ti, simplemente…_

_-Siempre lo he sabido Naruto…-_

_-¿Dime, cuál es tu sueño? –Me preguntas y una traicionera lágrima resbala por mis opalinos ojos-_

_-Dímelo por favor… -me suplicas y me haces más difícil las cosas-_

_-¿No confías en mí? –plenamente lo hago y lo sabes…-_

_-¿Dejaras todo… dejaras tu vida… y lo único que realmente vale? –no tengo opción, así son las cosas, por ello es más duro lo que me haces…_

_-No llores por favor, no llores, no lo aguanto… -me limpias con tu áspero dedo mis lágrimas apretando con la otra mano la mía.-_

_-No lo hagas más difícil, por favor, no lo hagas….-_

_No aguanto más, simplemente lloro, lloro por ser tan débil, por no poder defender lo único que deseo, por no poder estar contigo, simplemente por ser una Hyuuga…_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí, verdad?-_

_-Sí, sí Naruto- Al fin te contesto-_

_-Dime que fue… -te miro confundida, duele tanto- solo dímelo por favor… -mi triste corazón se destroza…-_

_-Me… me…. Prometiste estar… con… conmigo por siempre…-_

_Tu cara es indiferente…._

_-Estar con migo para amarme y….-_

_Me silencias con un dedo, y sin más me agarras con tus manos el rostro para darme un dulce beso, cálido y lleno de amor, cosa que necesitare, algo que ya no tendré, nunca más y lo sabes…_

_-Por favor Naruto no lo hagas más difícil… no lo hagas…-_

_Y el silencio nos invade, deseo irme de una vez y esperar el inminente destino._

_-Sabes Hina –solo te escucho, no puedo verte, no más- Siempre cumplo con lo que digo, siempre, pero…-_

_-Esta vez no podrás, me casaré con ese… -marco un odio y desprecio- no tengo opción, no, yo no, el….-_

_-Déjame terminar –tu voz cambia, autoritario y decepción- y no hables de ese despreciable maldito…-_

_Tienes razón, no sé cómo pude decirle hermano alguna vez, simplemente no lo sé._

_-Yo te amo, ¡TE AMO HYUUGA HINATA! Y por ello te pregunto…-_

_-Naru… -comprendo-_

_-¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar todo por mí, tu vida, tu familia, todo?-_

_Sabes que lo haría pero no puedo._

_-Naruto yo…-_

_-¿Me amas? –siempre te he amado y nunca te olvidare-_

_-Yo… yo…. Sí, pero no puedo, no más y…_

_-Con eso me basta –sonríes como me gusta, dándome la única sonrisa real que pocas veces muestras.-_

_-Pero…-_

_De nueva cuenta me callas con tu delicioso y único beso, con nuestro amor._

_-¿Contéstame lo harías?-_

_-No quiero que pierdas tus sueños, no quiero que sufras más, por eso lo hago…-_

_-¿No lo comprendes acaso?, eres todo lo que me importa, eres todo… -tu voz se apaga-_

_-Pero… ¿Qué hay de tus sacrificios, lo que has obtenido lo perderías, estás dispuesto a cederlo? –desiste solamente hazlo es lo mejor-_

_-Sí pero –no- ¿Qué hay de ti, no importa tu felicidad? –Tienes razón-_

_-Yo quiero, pero… _

_-¿Por una vez podríamos ser felices, acaso deseas perderlo? –yo no quiero-_

_-Se egoísta por una vez, se feliz, se mía, por favor…-_

_-Sí, sí Naruto…-_

_

* * *

_

La penumbra de la noche se intensifica, los minutos pasan y se escuchan algunas campanadas, la media noche ha llegado y el comienzo de un nuevo día se da.

Para algunos les es indiferente esta fecha, otros no. Hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de la Heredera del Byakugan de Hinata Hyuuga, aquella pobre chica condenada a un futuro incierto y lleno de tristezas.

Pero por el poco tiempo que tiene lo aprovecha al máximo con su amor, con su vida, con su todo. Se siente feliz al lado de aquel joven, junto a Uzumaki Naruto desahoga sus penas con tiernas caricias y delicados besos asiéndola suspirar por cada uno robado de esos perfectos rosáceos y carnosos labios.

* * *

_**-Naruto-kun-**_

_-Estas lista mi niña hermosa-_

_Te sonrojas, eso es fantástico. Aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca eso es lo que me vuelve loco por ti, ese único sonrojo lleno de pureza y amor._

_-Sí, pero…-_

_-No te preocupes tengo todo arreglado…-_

_Realmente lo he hecho, nunca echaría a perder esto, nunca, nunca._

_-Necesito mis cosas, yo… -no Hina, no todo eso no importa…-_

_-Hime –te sonrojas más- nos iremos de una vez, y…-_

_-Pero Naruto para esto es necesario mis cosas, mi equipo y…-_

_Te callo, pongo mi dedo medio en tus hermosos labios, son únicos._

_-No Hina, huiremos pero no es necesario nada, solamente los dos, solo eso…-_

_Tu cara es de una incertidumbre completa._

_-No comprendo- lo supongo-_

_-Te mostrare la forma -saco de mi porta-kunais uno muy extraño de tres puntas.- Eres la primera que ve este Jutsu.-_

_-En serio-_

_-Je, je, si y no-_

_-No comprendo-_

_-Veras esta técnica es de mi padre y-_

_-De Yoindaime, De Minato-san-_

_Siempre tan lista y atenta._

_-Sí, es el Hiraishin no Jutsu, con ello nos iremos y nadie en 18 años le ha visto, únicamente serás tú.-_

_-Gracias-_

_-A ti, a ti Hinata, a ti-_

_-Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?-_

_-No te preocupes tengo todo arreglado amor-_

_-Amor, amor, eso suena tan bien-_

_-Más de tus labios, más con tu suave y dulce voz-_

_Me besas dulcemente, este es diferente, es tan lleno de amor como si fuese el último de nuestras vidas, y así será el último aquí, esta vida acaba y comienza otra…_

_-Por cierto –busco entre mi chaqueta una cajita de madera y me miras expectante- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hime!-_

_-Gracias Naruto, gracias amor –me abrasas y lloras pero de felicidad-_

_-Déjame ponértelo-_

_Agarro el hermoso juego, un collar de plata que resalta con tur ojos y un par de aretes que me recuerdan a ti._

_-¿Cómo me veo?-_

_-Más hermosa que nunca-_

_Nos besamos de nuevo, y el tiempo pasa dando así la 1:03 de la mañana del 27 de Diciembre._

_-Ya es hora-_

_-Está bien, aquí acaba nuestra antigua vida-_

_Cuánta razón tienes._

_-¿Pero adonde iremos amor?-_

_-Importa eso-_

_-No, no si estás conmigo pero… y si nos encuentran…-_

_-No lo harán ya tengo un plan, hare lo que piensan que haga…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Es una estrategia desapareceremos del mundo shinobi, estaremos donde nadie nos encuentre y lo haremos de un tajo…-_

_No pierdo tiempo y hago un clon mío y otro tuyo._

_-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-_

_-Claro –y me das tu perfume el cual le pongo tu aroma a mi clon que hizo un Henge tuyo obteniendo tu apariencia-_

_-Ellos amor –señalo a las copias- serán la cuartada y nosotros aquí nos vamos-_

_-Gracias-_

_-De nada amor-_

_De nuevo nos besamos pero hay que apurarnos, no perder tiempo, es muy valioso._

_-Lista-_

_-Hai-_

_-Hiraishin no Jutsu –digo esto y desaparecemos de la aldea, del mundo._

_Simplemente me tomas con fuerza y yo te sostengo, nuestra vida esta entrelazada, al fin juntos y nada ni nadie nos separara._

_-.-_

De dicha forma ambos jóvenes desaparecen en una pequeña estela, un destello producto del humo y ya no están solo quedan sus copias las cuales inician su acometido.

* * *

-.

* * *

**Bueno amigo espero que les haya gustado mi nueva historia este es mi segunda entrega.**

**Puse estas lineas para separar las ideas y parrafos espero sea entendible, si no hacermelo llegar.**

**Bueno nos vemos.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Gracias Hermano…

**Dejando todo… (NaruHina)**

**Capítulo 2: "Gracias Hermano…"**

* * *

_**-Naruto-kun-**_

_-Llegamos Hina –_

_Pronuncie algo agitado, después de todo no me acostumbro al Hiraishin._

_-Eso fue rápido… -je, quedo con cara de Wuau- ¿pero dónde estamos?-_

_Es ese momento bajo la fuerte luz de la luna se aprecia una figura bastante conocida por mí._

_Las sombras nos rodean, viendo pequeñas partículas girando alrededor nuestro, es raro, sí sinceramente raro, pero ya que… ¿y pensándolo bien, que no es raro en el mundo shinobi?_

_-¿Gaara-san? –fue la dulce voz de mi princesa el sonido que acabo con ese momento._

_-Al fin llegan –su voz fue fría y cortante, típico de él._

_-Disculpa Gaara –pose mis manos detrás de mí nuca como siempre suelo hacer al buscar una excusa- pero se nos pasó el tiempo.-_

_Reí nervioso, expectante a su respuesta la cual únicamente fue un suspiro de resignación, después de todo le he pedido mucho a la única persona que verdaderamente puedo decir hermano…_

_-Disculpa Naruto –su voz fue de confusión y suave- ¿pero dónde estamos? –Giro la cabeza para tratar de encontrar nuestra ubicación- Creí que no vendríamos a Suna._

_-Cierto, pero…-_

_-Les estoy ayudando a que escapen- Gaara finalmente hablo._

_-¡He! –Más confusión para ella- no comprendo-_

_Nos acercamos a Gaara, y una vez enfrente le abrace fuertemente para terminar con un gran apretón de manos, mi amor solo le dio el saludo por corto tiempo, tal y como debe de ser, el mío por el contrario expresa más el cariño y respeto que tenemos entre nosotros, entre amigos y más entre hermanos._

_-Hinata –ella volteo- veras aquí el idiota de tu novio –se nota que a pesar de todo no le agrada la idea- me convenció de ayudarle a huir de la Hoja, al principio me negué –suspiro pero para este momento nos sentamos en aquella vieja banca de la azotea de una acogedora casa a unos tres kilómetros de la aldea de mi amigo, de Suna.-_

_-Como decía me conto tu situación y del problema que representa en su relación, -rio por ello- pero me di cuenta que realmente te ama y acepte ayudarlo para que no cometa algo peor –cierto, bien pude matarlos, pero eso sería muy problemático, sí problemático, solamente espero que Shikamaru no se moleste por robarle su única palabra, ja, ja, ja-_

_-¡Es eso verdad Naruto!-_

_Su voz fue de asombro, alegría y felicidad, sin más le agarro la mano más fuertemente y le digo "Claro hermosa, sabes que aíra por ti cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa…." Así es y por ello no temo matar por protegerte, no temo a nada simplemente si estás conmigo._

_-Bien Gaara toma –le extiendo un collar de cristal como el que le gane a Tsunade y perdí aquel día del ataque de Pain.- con esto tendrás lo necesario…-_

_-Solo esto, nada más.-_

_-¿Eso que es, -le miramos al mismo tiempo, se avergonzó- perdón yo solo…?-_

_-No te disculpes, mira esto –dije al agarrar el cristal- es un sello especial, como el que uso en mi jutsu…_

_-¿El Hiraishin No Jutsu?-_

_-Exacto, -exclame- solamente que el sello está oculto y este –dándole un pequeño pergamino que dice sello- es un pergamino único de invocación el cual solamente podrá usar Gaara una vez, solo una vez –dije recalcándoselo a mi mejor amigo.-_

_-Bien creo que ya es hora ¿no?-_

_-Eso parece, pero antes, ¿Hina me das tu sudadera? –ella se sonrojo bastante-_

_-Etto, etto, -jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos mientras agacha su cabeza, ¡que mona se ve!- yo…_

_-No te preocupes toma –Gaara extendió su mano y le dio otra chaqueta idéntica a la suya- él me la dio aquella vez ¿o ya lo olvidaste? –No cabe mencionar que al recordar aquello me puse rojito y mi amor parecía un semáforo de lo mucho que brillaba- creo que ya lo recordaron-_

El joven muchacho rubio se encuentra en pose de loto meditando, tranquilamente mientras que sus acompañantes toman dentro de aquella casita un té de manzanilla con unas galletas hablando de diversas cosas.

Pasado ya unos veinte minutos el rubio abre sus ojos cambiando los cuales dejan de ser azul intenso para ponerse amarillos en el contorno de la pupila complementada con una franja negra horizontal y el resto del ojo en su color habitual, blanco. Por parte de sus pestañas esta zona se pintó de un tono rojizo en forma de v.

_**-Hinata-chan-**_

_-Entonces estás listo Naru… -le pregunte bastante curiosa pues esta es nuestra carta a la libertad definitiva._

_-Sí Hina, completamente –asistió y se puso serio-_

_-¿Y tú Gaara lo estás, cierto? –pregunto de igual forma en la que me contesto a su mejor amigo, al Kazekage o tal vez desde un punto de vista más personal mi cuñado dado que ellos se tratan como hermanos, ¿gracioso no?-_

_-Por quien me tomas, no todos somos despistados y despreocupados como tú-_

_Sin duda me da risa la actitud opuesta de cada uno. Mi rubio alegre y divertido y mi cuñado Serio y sensato._

_-Ya es tarde apúrate-_

_Para ese entonces mi amor salió primero de la casita. _

_Concentro su energía natural proveniente del Modo Ermitaño para crear 220 clones de los cuales la mitad uso un Henge para transformarse en mí, posteriormente cada uno de ellos los transformados claro esta tomo un pedazo de mi sudadera que anteriormente me pidieron para hacerla pedazos._

_Así cada uno con una fracción de mi aroma se fue con su pareja para posteriormente quedar sellado en un pergamino que le otorgo Gaara a Naruto._

_-Bien eso es todo –Dijo un cansando rubio simpático, que guapo se ve, je, je-_

_-Bien cuando venga tu pareja de clones se reunirán con migo y liberare al resto y después se dispersaran ¿cierto o me equivoco?-_

_-No para nada, siempre tan analítico- Sin duda concluyo lo mismo que mi rubiecito-_

_-Tal vez este sea el último adiós… -fue un silencio como de un minuto abrumador- Gaara cuídate-_

_-Tú también, y a ella…-_

_Ambos se dieron por última vez un fuerte apretón de manos y finalmente se abrazaron como nunca antes les había visto. _

_Fue sin duda algo conmovedor…_

_-Gracias por todo Gaara-san –y me regreso una sonrisa rara, pero sonriente al fin- nunca olvidare este gran favor-_

_-No tienes por qué dármelas es lo menos que puedo hacer por Naruto, mi hermano y por su hermosa novia, cuida de ese torpe te lo confió-_

_Me alegra que Naruto al fin tenga u verdadero amigo del alma y no como ese Uchiha._

_-Por cierto toma –me dio una pequeña bolsa repleta de monedas de oro y otro pergamino que contenía otros cuatro bolsas iguales.- ¿creo que esto les servirá?-_

_-No puedo, esto es demasiado –y realmente lo es, ya bastante es con que nos ayude a escapar y esto, simplemente es demasiado…-_

_-Gracias –menciono mi amor para tomar así la bolsa y el pergamino-_

_-Espero verlos algún día…-_

_-Igualmente, igualmente Gaara y cuida bien de Mankoro-chan-_

_-Lo haré –fue un pequeño susurro por parte de él acompañado de un sonrojo de igual tono._

_Me acerco a Naruto para ir a Nuestro destino, y veo su cara de felicidad al ver a su amigo feliz por estar con aquella mujer, ¿Quién será? No lo sé, pero así es mejor…_

_-¿Nos vamos Hime?-_

_-Si Naruto, vámonos-_

_Me gusta que me tenga tanto cariño y me llame princesa…._

Ambas sombras desaparecen tal y cual lo hicieron al aparecer enfrente del Kazekage de la Suna, el cual queda completamente solo a la luz de la noche feliz de que su amigo y hermano por fin tendrá paz y tranquilidad junto a la mujer que ama. "Suerte" es lo último que pronuncia al momento de desaparecer en una cortina de arena.

* * *

**Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado la conti.**

**La verdad este fic va a hacer corto espero que no les moleste.**

**Y con este ya quedan a la par que los otros foros, aunque me agrada bastate este pero con ello de que ya era tarde no lo puse el jueves que me fui a la escuela, dado que ese dia postee la conti en el foro original y en la noche en el otro.**

**Sin más me despido, cualquier cosa, comentario, idea, lo que sea será vienvenida.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La marcha

**Hola amigos espero que les guste este capítulo, lo escribi ayer por la noche y ahora en un rato libre lo posteo.**

**La verdad este fic sera corto de unos 5-7 capítulos.**

**Este narra como se siente Neji al quedarse de nueva cuenta solo, muesta algunos detalles del "prometido" de Hinata. **

**Pero Neji solo tiene cariño y respeto hacia su prima nada más, ojala y les guste.****Dejando todo… (NaruHina)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "La marcha"**

-Al fin llegamos-

-Pero donde están-

-No lo sé Kiba-san –exclamó enojado el joven-

-Diablos, busca con ese maldito Byakugan Hyuuga-

El joven sin más reactivo su línea sucesoria, buscando así con su ojo blanco a través de las cosas sólidas, viendo fijamente cada punto a su lejanía sin dejar algún surco, hueco o espacio sin buscar, por su parte aquel joven de cabello castaño con marcas rojas en las mejillas se maldecía por la situación donde se encontraba.

-¡Rayos Hinata esta me la pagaras, ¿Cómo te atreves a largarte con ese idiota? Pero juro que te are pagar y ase maldito desgraciado deseara no haberse metido con migo.

El tiempo transcurría y la noche pesadamente cae, el frio anda libremente cantando aquella historia de amor de esos dos jóvenes, diciendo cosas pero nadie le escucha, y en cambio ella es fiel oyente de la misma por parte de sus perseguidores.

**Complejo Hyuuga -03 de Enero-**

En aquella gran y espaciosa mansión donde habitan seres fríos, déspotas, engreídos, arrogantes y orgullosos hay una persona bastante seria, algo común en ella pero no así se encuentra bien, solamente triste por los hechos ocurridos hace unos días.

Aquel joven ha de tener unos 19 a 20 años de edad, su cabellera es larga cayendo poco antes de la cintura amarrada por una dona en la parte final de la misma, su color es café, común en aquella casa al igual que sus ojos grises con tendencia al lila, siendo un color perlado.

Su nombre es Hyuuga Neji, aquella persona en la cual recayó tiempo atrás la responsabilidad de proteger a la rama principal de la familia Hyuuga y más precisamente a su heredera.

-Hinata-sama ¿se encontrara bien? –suspiro al ver que nada conseguiría-

Se levantó tranquilamente, su tiempo para descansar llego a su fin, levanta la fina vajilla donde tomo un reconfortante té de hierbas y aquel plato que guarda migajas de un pastel.

Se dirige al dojo y se pone a entrenar, sabe precisamente que las cosas se pondrán más difíciles, pero no para él si no para su Hinata-sama, su prima.

-¡Solo espero que este bien… y que esta sea la mejor decisión en su vida Hinata-sama!

El joven se deja caer pesadamente al suelo, aquel día sin duda fue agotador, levanta la vista hacia la tenue luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, voltea y se encuentra completamente solo, su vida será más complicada y detestable, pues ahora no tiene a nadie que le trate con respeto y cariño como aquella mujer y su tímida prima.

Así es, la vida no siempre es perfecta, así lo sabe y la vida se esfuerza en recalcárselo, su vida es meramente sufrimiento, y el cariño y amor que alguna vez tuvo lo ha perdido de formas verdaderamente horribles, primero su padre, luego su amada Hatsumi Hyuuga y ahora la única persona que le brindo respeto y cariño incondicional cuando más lo necesito, su prima Hinata, dejándolo de nueva cuenta la vida solo en la inmensidad del mundo.

-Espero que se encuentre feliz Hinata-sama y tú… Naruto cuídala bien ahora serás tú el que vea por el bien de ella te lo dejo únicamente a ti y espero que la hagas feliz… pero no por ello me caes del todo bien…-

Sin más Neji Hyuuga camino tranquilamente bajo la oscuridad de la noche hasta su habitación, pues resulta que una noche oscura y lluviosa será, aquellas nubes negras se preparan para dejar caer su tristeza y esperanza a aquellas personas que huyen por amor.

-Bueno supongo que mejor me duermo, con todo esto no tendré un descansó por un largo tiempo Hiashi-sama me hará protector de Hanabi-sama y ella es muy especial para estas cosas-

La luz de aquella habitación se apaga, y con aquel termina un capítulo en la vida de varios, para algunos algo bello y hermoso, otros más con cierta incertidumbre respecto al futuro y otros como Hyuuga Hiashi e Inuzuka Kiba, …solo basta decir que ira, odio son las cosas que más cruzan por sus mentes y cierta frustración.

* * *

**Sin más se despide su amigo SnkSpartan.**


End file.
